pixelmonreforgedfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokèmon
Pokèmon Pokèmon are the main attribute to Pixelmon. Pokèmon spawn in different biomes at different times, all at different levels. Defeating higher level Pokèmon will give your more experience and will help level up your Pokèmon. These wild Pokèmon can be caught and become yours if you use any kind of Pokèball. Thus far into Pixelmon there are 807 different Pokèmon you can find and catch in the game. Defeating a Pokèmon will cause a GUI to come up and will allow you to pick none, some, or all items it dropped. Not picking some will cause them to drop to the ground, for anyone else to collect like a normal Minecraft item. Starter Pokèmon Starter Pokèmon are Pokèmon that you will instantly receive when you start the game. In Pixelmon you can select 1 of 21 (Until they update to a Generation 8) Pokèmon to choose from. These Pokèmon and can be used in battle to try and make catch other Pokèmon way easier. Boss Pokèmon Boss Pokèmon are a rare spawn of Pokèmon. These pokèmon can’t be caught and when beaten, will drop lots of rare rewards. Uncommon, Rare, and Legendary are some (Maybe all) of the boss Pokèmon you can find. Legendary Pokèmon will always be a Mega Pokèmon and of beaten, will drop the Mega Stone of the boss Pokèmon. Boss Pokèmon will look at the highest level Pokèmon in your part and will spawn about 5-10 levels above them. Legendary Pokèmon Legendary Pokèmon are special Pokèmon. They spawn every 2 and 1/2 hours (If you don't configure the files) with a 30% chance of even spawning. When they do, a message will display in chat with bold green text “(Legendary Pokèmon) has spawned in (Biome)”. Mythical Pokèmon (Pokèmon you can only get from a limited time event in the normal games) also follow the same pattern, making Mythical and Legendary Pokèmon both equally as hard to find. Generation I # Bulbasaur # Ivysaur # Venusaur # Charmander # Charmeleon # Charizard # Squirtle # Wartortle # Blastoise # Caterpie # Metapod # Butterfree # Weedle # Kakuna # Beedrill # Pidgey # Pidgeotto # Pidgeot # Rattata # Raticate # Spearow # Fearow # Ekans # Arbok # Pikachu # Raichu # Sandshrew # Sandslash # Nidoran (Female) # Nidorina # Nidoqueen # Nidoran (Male) # Nidorino # Nidoking # Clefairy # Clefable # Vulpix # Ninetails # Jigglypuff # Wigglytuff # Zubat # Golbat # Oddish # Gloom # Vileplume # Paras # Parasect # Venonat # Venomoth # Diglett # Dugtrio # Meowth # Persian #Psyduck #Golduck #Mankey #Primeape #Growlithe #Arcanine #Poliwag #Poliwhirl #Poliwrath #Abra #Kadabra #Alakazam #Machop #Machoke #Machamp #Bellsprout #Weepinbell #Victreebell #Tentacool #Tentacruel #Geodude #Graveler #Golem #Ponyta #Rapidahs #Slowpoke #Slowbro #Magnetic #Magneton #Farfetch’d #Doduo #Dodrio #Seel #Dewgonf #Grimer #Muk #Shelder #Cloyster #Ghastly #Haunter #Gengar #Onix #Drowzee #Hypno #Krabby #Kingler #Voltorb #Electrode #Exeggcute #Exeggcutor #Cubone #Marowak #Hitmonlee #Hitmonchan #Lickitung #Koffing #Weezing #Rhyhorn #Rhydon #Chansey #Tangela #Kangaskhan #Horsea #Seadra #Goldeen #Seaking #Staryu #Starmie #Mr. Mime #Scyther #Jynx #Electabuzz #Magmar #Pinsir #Tauros #Magikarp #Gyarados #Lapras #Ditto #Eevee #Vaporeon #Jolteon #Flareon #Porygon #Omanyte #Omastar #Kabuto #Kabutops #Aerodactyl #Snorlax #Arcticuno #Zapdos #Moltress #Dratini #Dragonair #Dagonite #Mewtwo #Mew